Buddy
by susan friedman
Summary: Kristoff and Anna's son Stefan wants to surprise his father with a new reindeer after Sven passes Takes place five and a half years after Frozen 2. Source info provided by Disney Wiki. A one shot complete in one chapter. Please r&r.


Buddy

Little Stef, age three going on four, bounded into his father's study.

"Papa, it's time to feed the reindeer."

Kristoff looked up from the parchment he was writing on. It was a proposal for a new class on reindeer husbandry and ice harvesting. He would write out the lesson plans or hire someone who knew how. He was sure that, if approved, the money would allow these new subjects to be taught and that the people would benefit from it. He just had to convince Anna's staff of advisors. He already had people who were interested in the program. Kristoff really hadn't discussed this Anna at all. He was waiting until the proposal was finished.

It was tedious work and he really did need a break.

He smiled and turned to face his son. Kristoff, who had changed dramatically in the five and half years after his marriage to Anna, always found time for his growing family. Stefan had already been told that he should be ready for a little brother or sister and, when the time came, he needed to take care of the new baby.

"You're right," Kristoff said, putting down the pen. He stood up from his chair and took his hand.

"We've got to tell Mama where we're going first or she'll be angry with you and me."

"That's okay, Papa. I don't mind, although I know you've been working on that for a long time, haven't you?"

"Just don't tell your mom, "Kristoff said, "We've got to keep this quiet, okay?"

Stef looked up his father, nodded his head and smiled. He loved keeping secrets.

Anna was sitting up in her chair, in the birthing chamber. She was alone and reading a book. She was officially in confinement as she was almost eight months gone. The physician said the baby was due any day now.

She looked up as she heard footsteps in the hallway.

"Mama, Mama," Stefan broke from his father and ran over to his mother with Kristoff walking behind.

She hugged her son, but her eyes were on Kristoff as he neared.

"Going out to the barn?" she said as she took her husband's hand in her own.

Kristoff smiled and nodded. "Yep, little Stef is always right on time."

"How's the proposal coming along?"

Kristoff's eyes opened wide. He glanced at Stef, but he knew she hadn't learned the information from him.

"It's coming along. It really is almost finished."

Anna nodded. She put the book down and stood up. "Wait for me; I'll be ready in…"

But Kristoff shook his head. "No, you stay there. Relax. The doctor told you to take it easy. As much as I'd love you to join us, I want to make sure that both you and our baby are safe."

"Kristoff, I'm not…"

"Fragile, I know. We need permission first, if he says you can go…"

"She can go, Your Highness," the doctor said coming out of the adjoining room. "She's in better shape than I thought. The Queen is a strong woman, but she shouldn't get carried away."

The physician bent down to Stefan's height. "You and your father have to take care of her, Stef. I'm counting on you."

"I will, Dr. Neilson." Stef said, very confidentially and it made the little boy smile.

"I promise."

XXXXXXXX

It was the first time Anna had been out of the castle since she became pregnant. And it was the first time that she observed Kristoff since Sven had passed two months ago. It was still fresh in his mind. She knew that he had disappeared in the stables from time to time, but she never made mention of it. But now she saw. Kristoff waited until his son was preoccupied with Bodie, his reindeer that he cared for and played with.

Anna got up from her wheelchair and walked over to where Kristoff was standing. It was Sven's private stable and it was empty.

She placed a hand on his shoulder. "I miss him too, Kristoff," she said as her husband turned to face her. He had tears in his eyes, which he hoped his son wouldn't see.

And they embraced the lightest of embraces and Anna held him in her arms until he pulled himself away.

"Papa, Mama," a little voice called up, "are you guys okay?"

"We're going to take a little walk, Stef," Anna said. You and Bodie can play together for a little while."

"Mama, here's your wheelchair," Stefan said, as he pushed the cane chair over to where they were standing.

But they were already gone.

XXXXXX

"Another message from Anna," Yelana asked as the Northuldra packed up to move.

Elsa shook her head and smiled. "This time it's from my nephew and he's asking for a favor." She handed the message to Yelana who smiled.

"He's asking for another reindeer for his father,"

Elsa nodded. "And he wants to pick one out himself."

Yelana smiled. "I think we can accommodate him. "

Elsa smiled. "Yelana, can I bring him here on Nokk?"

Yelana nodded. "You tamed him. I believe little Stefan will be safe enough."

XXXXXXXX

"He's adorable," Honeymaren said, "Looks just like his father."

"Except for the red hair," Ryder pointed out.

"Strawberry blond," Stefan corrected them and went back to examining the reindeer.

One of the reindeer wandered over to Stef and put his nose inside the palm of his hand.

"What about him?" Stefan asked Elsa.

"His name is Buddy, Stefan," Ryder came over and stood between the little boy and Elsa. "Your father named him himself. He helped birth him when he was here and gave him his name."

"So the reindeer is as old as mine?"

"Well, he's five," Ryder said, "A little older than yours."

"He came over to me," Stefan said, "It's like he wanted to come home with me."

"Did he?" Ryder asked, "You sure you want him? I can use a smart reindeer like him."

"I think he'll make my father happy, in fact, I know he will."

"Then he's yours."

XXXXXXXX

Buddy arrived the same day that Kari was born to Queen Anna and King Consort Kristoff. She had platinum blond hair and dark brown eyes, instead of Kristoff's light brown ones.

Kristoff was still presenting his proposal when news spread around the kingdom that the Queen had given birth to her second child. He left the presentation without waiting for an answer.

Elsa had just arrived when exactly when Kristoff did. They both found their way to Anna's birthing chamber where Kristoff again was handed his new baby girl.

This time, he knew how to hold her.

XXXXXXXXX

"Two surprises in one day," Kristoff said, as he sat by his wife in the birthing chamber. "What can be better than that?"

The door to the birthing chamber opened and Stefan ran in.

He closed the door behind him.

"Can I see my new sister?" he asked.

"A family, Kristoff," Anna said, looking up at him. "You finally have a real family."


End file.
